A cloud storage service allows users to use storage spaces scattered over a network, as a personal storage space. Such a cloud storage service provides many convenient features to a user, such as a large storage capacity, no limitation of a physical location, easy data accessibility, and so forth. In order to use the cloud storage services, users need to enter a cloud storage address on a web-browser or install cloud applications on their smart devices. Moreover, users need to enter user account information including user identification or password for connecting to the cloud storages. If a user wants to share data stored in the cloud storages, the user needs to first download the data to a personal computer (PC) or smart devices. The user then shares the data downloaded to his or her PC or smart devices by transferring the data with an external hard-drive or through the Internet.
In order to eliminate such cumbersome steps of downloading data before sharing with other users, the cloud storage service can allow users to create a folder for sharing, assign other users who can access the folder, and share data with other users using the shared folder. However, this type of sharing service can only be provided to users using same cloud storage service. Users using a cloud storage service cannot access the data stored and shared in another cloud storage service.
Such a cloud storage service may not be implemented with household devices (e.g., dummy device) in capable of interacting with a web-browser or an application for the cloud storage services. Data stored in the household devices cannot be stored directly in a cloud storage through the cloud storage services. Accordingly, a user must transfer the data stored in the household devices to the PC and move the data in the cloud storages through the Internet.